


Silly little hearts.

by Anonymous



Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hehe, yall will hate mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mingi has two boyfriends but he's... not exactly in a polyamorous relationship.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Silly little hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be 4 or 5 chapter long?
> 
> idk i was bored and this idea popped into my head. also excuse any mistakes, english is not my first language and its 4am here ill come back to fix them when i wake up sjdbcdhbvf

Yunho met Mingi in high school.

They were instantly the best match the heavens ever made.

They were both tall, shared some interests, they were both goofy but responsible. Mingi would help Yunho with the math homework and Yunho would explain the history lesson to Mingi, who could never stay focused for long enough to listen to all of what the teacher had to say.

After high school, they decided to go to the same university. By the time the first year was finished, they had already lost their virginities to each other, swearing to love each other no matter what.

Now, at twenty-seven, they were planning their wedding.

Yunho, of course, had been all over the place with it. Even if they were spending an insane amount of money, Yunho was ecstatic.

He was sorry, though. He felt sorry for Mingi, who was working extra hours and even told Yunho he would try to find another job. Yunho was working extra hours, too but he was always worrying about Mingi.

Hongjoong used to scold him for it sometimes. He was always putting Mingi’s wellbeing before his.

But Mingi was always doing the same. It was like an eternal, endearing fight over who took better care of the other. Yunho loved it.

That is exactly why he had decided to prepare a special something for their evening. Nothing too expensive but it did ensure quality good time for them.

Yunho was planning on making a pizza. All by themselves.

It would be a disaster, probably. One of those disasters you look back to and laugh, a fond memory.

Yunho just had to patiently wait until Mingi got home. He took a warm bath and put on comfortable clothes, sat in front of the tv and waited.

He waited and waited…and waited.

Two hours went by quickly, with Yunho distracted enough for him to not to check his phone every minute. Finally, tired of waiting, he decided to call Mingi.

He was sent to the voicemail.

Yunho opened the messaging app and began to type multiple messages for his boyfriend. Less than a second later, he got his answer.

**Mingi**

_Hi love_

_I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner, I was so busy with work :(_

_I’ll be able to go home only at 5am. It will pay good, babe_

_I’m sorry:(_

_I love you_

Yunho sighed, his mood instantly dropping and typed a reply, telling Mingi that it was okay.

It really was. Yunho knew Mingi was doing it for the both of them, for their wedding. The most important day of their lives.

_I love you too_

* * *

Jongho met Mingi at a bar.

They instantly clicked. Not in the way you’d expect but there was some chemistry.

They fought and Jongho ended up breaking Mingi’s nose, they had cursed each other out just to end up hooking up in the dirty bathroom at the end of the night.

Jongho looked at Mingi’s sharp eyes, not knowing if he hated the dude or was turned on by his sole existence. Jongho had kissed him hungrily, not time to waste in trivialities.

Two years into their relationship, Mingi still managed to anger him so much. Jongho didn’t know if he should punch him or kiss him.

Jongho always chose the kiss, though. He knew that he would never be capable of staying mad at Mingi after a kiss.

They fought but they always found themselves back in the other’s arms. They had sort of a love-hate relationship in which their love was always stronger. Jongho did wish they agreed more on certain things but wouldn’t change a thing.

He loved the thing they had built in those two years.

It was a few minutes past seven, Jongho was playing the piano and singing while he facetimed Hongjoong. They were discussing the various changes they were planning on doing to a track this one artist wasn’t pleased with yet.

Jongho heard the door open and immediately hung up on his friend, not caring about the scold that waited for him the next time he saw Hongjoong. He ran to his living room, knowing full well that he was wearing nothing but underwear and one of Mingi’s shirts.

Mingi always worked so much and Jongho knew that kinky little shit liked to see Jongho wear his clothes. That was his reward.

And, of course, the ramen Jongho had cooked especially for Mingi.

“Jongho, where- “

Jongho smiled, pleased at the way Mingi was looking at him. He approached his boyfriend slowly, helping him take off his coat and latching to Mingi’s neck as soon as he had the chance.

“Hi” he whispered, leaving a quick kiss on the corner of Mingi’s lips “did you eat today? How was work?”

Mingi hummed, struggling to take off his shoes while also hugging and kissing Jongho until he was giggling at the tickling sensation.

“It was fine. The last time I ate was like…three hours ago?” he kissed Jongho’s forehead “did you have fun at the studio today?”

Jongho grimaced as he shook his head “the artist was at it again, saying that Hongjoong and I should work harder on his song. Like…damn, kid. We’re spending all of our free time working on it!”

Mingi snorted “sorry to hear that, baby”

Jongho waved him off, taking his hand and dragging him to the kitchen “It doesn’t matter. I cooked for you and if you don’t eat it, I’ll punch you in the face”

“Lucky for me, I love your cooking. Do you need me to help in some way?”

Jongho shook his head, gesturing for the other to just sit.

They ate while talking about their day, about the fact that Mingi would have to leave at five in the morning for work, they had a little fight that was easily solved by Mingi pulling Jongho to sit on his lap and spent a few moments watching tv before going to bed.

Mingi worked so hard and it was all to help his family. Mingi had told him that they were in a bad place financially, that the only way he could help them was working.

The day Mingi told him why he worked so much, Jongho fell a little bit more in love with him.

Jongho slept, all tangled up in the sheets and Mingi’s long limbs. When the alarm went off and Mingi whined about having to go, Jongho cursed enough to deserve a special place in hell.

Mingi got up and jogged to the bathroom, hitting his foot on one of the bed’s legs on his way. That didn’t stop him, though. Even if Jongho wished it did.

Jongho spent a few minutes laying in bed, before he decided that Mingi couldn’t go without eating something first. He went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee, toasts and reheated some ramen.

Mingi rushed into the kitchen, already all dressed up and with his back pack in his hand. When he approached Jongho to kiss him goodbye, Jongho could smell his own shampoo. He didn’t point it out, though. Maybe Mingi would realize later and think of him.

“Now, I have to go- “

“Uh, I think that the fuck not? You need to eat first. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go like this?”

Mingi sighed, pouting like a little kid “you would be just as great. I really need to go, baby- “

Jongho shook his head, final and dragged Mingi to sit in front of his food “eat or I will cry”

“You manipulative son of a gun” chuckled Mingi “I’ll eat, alright? Thank you for worrying this much, baby”

“No problem, baby”

Jongho smiled and kissed Mingi’s cheek, escaping to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror and silently complain about his swollen face and pouty lips. He didn’t feel sleepy, so he took a short shower and started his beauty routine. Which consisted on him washing his face and then rubbing some lotion on it.

To Hongjoong, his routine was worse than poor and wasn’t doing shit for his face and the pimples popping out every once in a while. Jongho preferred to keep it simple.

He went back to the kitchen and found Mingi doing the dishes while chewing on his toast, that was pocking out of his mouth. Jongho couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his lips.

Jongho just loved Mingi so much.

“You didn’t have to do all the dishes, dummy. You’ll be late”

Mingi, shook his head, flashing a cute smile at him “you cooked last night and I was too tired to do my part but now I’m well rested and you have to go to work in three hours. Let me help, okay?”

Jongho didn’t answer but he did hug Mingi from behind, rubbing his cheek on Mingi’s shoulder.

H e would never say it to Mingi, but Jongho wondered every day how he had gotten so lucky to have someone like Mingi in his life.

“Okay, now I do have to go or I’ll get fired”

Jongho nodded and let Mingi kiss his face multiple times, whispering to each other how much they would miss the other.

They hugged one last time, tightly and Mingi was gone.

Jongho sat in front of the tv, a mug of coffee in hand and already wishing Mingi was there with him. Two hours went by slowly without any good distraction and Jongho decided to waste more water taking a quick shower, because he was an asshole and because he needed something to do with the hour left.

He picked a decent outfit for once, ate two bowls of ramen and went out after checking his bag for his keys, charger and wallet.

When he got to the studio, the first thing Hongjoong did was throw a pillow to his head.

“Okay, I’m sorry but you don’t have to be this violent!”

“Shut up, asshole!”

Jongho rolled his eyes and just asked the older to grow the hell up and get to work.

-

Jongho fell back on the chair with a huff.

Going to a coffee shop wasn’t exactly what he had been planning on doing. He spent hours sitting on a damn chair just to go to another place and…just sit? But Hongjoong had insisted on that being his favorite shop, with the most amazing coffee he had ever tasted.

And it’s not like Jongho had any other place to go eat something quick, so he just went with it.

Jongho got a slice of strawberry cake and a mochaccino. Sweet like him.

Hongjoong (the old tiny man) just got five cookies and black coffee. Disgusting, if you ask Jongho.

As they waited for their food, someone screamed at the top of their damn lungs.

“Joong! it’s been a while!”

Hongjoong’s face went from confused, to shocked, to happy. It was a weird thing to see.

A tall man approached their table. He had legs for days, soft curly brown hair, round cheeks despite being so lean and the cutest puppy eyes Jongho had ever seen.

“Yunho! Hi, what are you doing here?” asked Hongjoong, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Jongho frowned slightly. Why would Hongjoong look so uncomfortable with Yunho? He looked like the epitome of gentleness.

“Oh, you know…just taking a little rest. I’ve got to go back to teaching in an hour” his big eyes focused on Jongho and he could feel his heart skip a few beats “who’s your friend?”

Yunho was already smiling like he had known Jongho for at least a lifetime and Jongho shouldn’t have been as pleased with it as he was.

Hongjoong cleared his throat, awkwardly sitting there “oh, this is Jongho. He’s my partner at the studio and we were taking a little break, too!”

Jongho shook Yunho’s hand eagerly “it’s nice to meet another one of hyung’s friends!”

“It’s nice to meet you, too!” excitedly said Yunho “can I sit here with you? It would be so boring to be on my own!”

“Of course!” Jongho exclaimed before anyone else, moving to the other chair so Yunho could sit next to him.

Yunho thanked him and they began to chat about the most trivial stuff. Like how old they were (Yunho was two years older than him), what did they do for a living, their favorite video games and books, summer or winter and did spring bring any allergies for them? Did they like to step on leaves while walking through the park on a sunny autumn day?

Hongjoong told them that he was going to the bathroom at some point but neither of them paid him much attention, immersed in their nonstop conversation.

Jongho liked this dude. He liked Yunho to the point where he had to remind himself multiple times that he had Mingi. His boyfriend.

Why must god put cute boys on his path. Why.


End file.
